


Synthetic Dreams

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Chapters are short, Cynthia is to sweet, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Guidance, Mutual Desire, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Smut just pure smut, Vaginal Sex, acidents happen, gabriel cums way to easily, gabriel gets excited way to easily, gabriel is a puppy, gabriel likes being ordered around, handjobs, male wetting, originally an rp idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Cynthia Mars is a robotics scientist for The Institute, after getting fed up she leaves with one of their last gen 3 prototypes, A0-01 aka Gabriel.





	1. Escaping a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the poor grammar that will never change sorry, but if that doesn't bother you then feel free to read. (I will put visual links at the end of each chapter) This chapter is setting things up the next chapter will have smut :)

The institute was colder and quieter then normal as Cynthia Mars, a robotics scientist, walked through the robotics lab the light hum of her rolling steamer trunk was deafening, She was going to leave the institute the safety of the only home she knew and that was a scary thought, but she hated how they treated the synths to her they were just as human as anyone else, if they could dream then they could have a soul right? Cynthia and Alan Binet were in agreement on that only she was going to do something about it, Cynthia checked behind her as she made her way to the prototype gen 3 storage, the door hissed open and immediately the familiar harsh lights and smell of bleach greeted her, she quickly made her way to a nearby terminal, her fingers flew across the keys as she quickly deleted what she could on the terminal, records, progress, information, anything to slow them down before she made her way over to A0-01. 

Cynthia looked him up and down before clicking a few numbers on the keypad the containment tube unlocked, the last prototype for the gen 3's, A0-01, his containment tube hissed open and he stood there deactivated, Cynthia had personally worked on him herself but early on they discovered defects in his personality that couldn't be changed, he was shy, awkward, skittish, jumpy, quiet, clumsy, and nervous, he could fight but he wasn't at all intimidating and his left side twitched or jerked randomly, easily fixable, so they deemed him the last prototype. 

Cynthia stared a bit longer he had flawless, pale skin, shaggy light brown hair, and wore a synth jumpsuit. Cynthia had always had a feeling of pride and affection towards A0-01 and when he was put in storage never to leave the institute sorrow filled her heart, but now, now she could take him with her and leave. "Activation beta 00 prototype" she said clearly and A0-01's eyes slid open, bright orange gen 2 eyes greeted her hazel blue ones, since he was a prototype and they found his defects early on they didn't waste perfectly good synthetic eyes on him.

Cynthia smiled warmly "hello A0-01 your new name is Gabriel." she said softly as Gabriel stepped down out of the tube "w-w-why am I a-a-awake m-m-miss Mars?" Gabriel asked "we're leaving bunny just follow me alright?" She asked as Gabriel looked around before nodding "y-y-yes ma'am" he answered he was so new to this world there was a lot that she had to teach him about being human but for now they needed to escape, Cynthia grabbed the handle to her steamer trunk heading out of the lab as Gabriel followed her glancing around nervously as his left side jerked you could tell he was nervous more so then normal, she grabbed his hand squeezing gently as they neared the teleporter.

No one seemed to stop them but there wasn't anyone awake only synths and she was recognized as not a threat, they got to the teleporter Cynthia's breathing heavy and shaky she looked at Gabriel and who gave her a worried look, she smiled and grabbed his hand once again warmth spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears as he looked at their hands he felt safe and warm, Cynthia then slammed on the activation button and white light swallowed them whole, it felt like they were being swallowed whole down a large vacuum, it made it hard to breath and then it stopped just as suddenly as it came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/The-institute-robotics-scientist-636118961
> 
> Gabriel link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/The-defective-prototype-synth-636119183


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I have a theory with the male gen 3's that they have artificial seamen built up and stored in their balls and until it's drained they can come a lot and stay hard just my theory, anyways Lots of smut and also male wetting is in this chapter)

Chapter 2 New Experiences 

Once the initial sick feeling slowed Cynthia lowered her hand from her eyes and slowly opened them, the air was thick and grimy, not at all like the institute's air, it felt polluted and toxic in her lungs, Cynthia started hacking trying to get use to the air, Gabriel patted her back gently, after the coughing fit subsided she looked at Gabriel who was looking around nervously, he jumped nearly out of his skin as she placed a hand on his shoulder "hey, hey it's ok, bunny we're out we can start a new life here." She said gently as Gabriel looked at her his eyes showing relief, it was better then being locked in a tube half aware of what was going on, "we need to find some place to call home." Cynthia said as Gabriel grabbed the handle of the steamer trunk pulling it behind him as Cynthia lead him down the road, they came to a nearby building that looked run down and abandoned for quiet sometime.

Boston Memorial Hospital the broken sign above the door read, Gabriel gripped the sleeve of Cynthia's blue institute lab coat as they ventured into the building, once inside everything seemed to be falling apart, light fixtures dangled from the ceiling, panels hung loosely on the walls and floors, many of the rooms were blocked by debris, Cynthia grabbed the steamer trunk from Gabriel and she pulled out a clean room suit there was no way she was going to be touching any of this with her bare hands, she slipped on the suit over her clothes and zipped it up before turning to Gabriel who was messing with a clipboard "Gabriel?" She asked softly as he jumped and dropped the clipboard slowly turning toward her his face beat red like he was caught doing something he shouldn't. 

"It's alright, bunny I have an idea ok?" She asked Gabriel nodded weakly "let's clear this debris and see if we can't find anything useful." she said "y-y-yes ma'am I-I will t-t-take care o-o-of the the debris." Gabriel said shyly Cynthia nodded smiling gently, so they got to work moving things around and putting the debris and broken furniture in a side storage room as Gabriel did that Cynthia tinkered with an old beat up washer and dryer trying to get them to work again when Gabriel came over he looked tired and worn down "M-m-ma'am? I, I believe, believe I found um ro-robots?" He asked not sure of himself, Cynthia got up off the ground dusting her clean suit off a bit before she followed Gabriel to a room previously blocked by debris, the room contained about ten protectron robots, and six mr handy's. Cynthia turned to Gabriel "This is great!" She exclaimed causing Gabriel to shrink back flinching slightly at her raised tone she smiled softly and touched his arm gently "This is great Gabe, we can use these robots to help with the work while I teach you somethings on being human" she said Gabriel smiled shyly his face beat red from her praise, Cynthia quickly got to work on the nearby expert terminals unlocking their containment tubes and programming them to clean and do construction work. 

While the robots got to work on that Cynthia sat down with Gabriel and began teaching him how to eat, drink, to use the bathroom facilities and how to change clothes, once he had on a clean t-shirt and slacks on a robot came up to Cynthia leading her to a newly cleared room that looked like an old bed room, Gabriel followed them but he began to fidget with his slacks, squeezing his thighs together this overwhelming pressure he had tried to ignore it when it started earlier not wanting to disturb Cynthia's teaching but now it was starting to hurt and he didn't like it one bit, Gabriel bit his lip as Cynthia examined the room talking with the robot "M-M-Miss M-M-Mars?" He squeaked out not wanting to disturb her once again, he wasn't loud enough for her to hear over all the mechanical noise, he whimpered as he felt warm liquid leak out wetting his boxers at first, he cupped his crotch tears prickling at his eyes as he tried his best to hold back the inevitable, Cynthia finished talking as she looked over at Gabriel who whimpered again as his bladder reached its maximum and hot piss ran down his thighs for almost a minute, soaking his slacks turning them a dark brown as it covered the ground in a loud puddle at his feet, Cynthia gasped her eyes went slightly wide as Gabriel's face burned red to the tips of his ears as a sob escaped his mouth and hot tears ran down his cheeks he was so embarrassed of himself, Cynthia walked over to him slowly and he cringed back his left leg jerked, Cynthia touched his shoulder as he squeezed his eyes closed. "Bunny? hush it's ok, it's ok it happens, oh you poor thing." She cooed hugging him but not to closely due to his wet pants she stroked his hair as he sobbed into her shoulder for a little bit, after that incident the robots uncovered an office, two bedrooms, a laundry room, and a bathroom, they fixed up the furniture and got machines working it was a nice little place to rest the rest of the hospital was blocked off intentionally, and the robots had gotten the place almost as clean as it was before the war, Cynthia was comfortable enough to get out of the clean suit and into a laundered denim dress she had brought with her. 

It had been a week since that little incident and Gabriel had her follow him to the bathroom out of nervousness, sure, she made him nervous but not as nervous as the fear of wetting himself again, as they got closer and closer he started feeling weird around her, his breathing sped up, he felt hot and he'd shake if she got to close, then one nite he had a wet dream waking up with an erection still, he called out to Cynthia "M-M-M-Miss M-M-M-" he barely got out he felt an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment, Cynthia rushed into his room hearing her name and thinking something was wrong, "What? What is it Gabriel?" She asked gently as she turned on a lamp Gabriel blushed furiously tears prickling at the corner of his eyes he didn't know why he was so embarrassed he just was as he moved the covers away from his lap, with in the last week Gabriel told her everything and asked her questions all the time when ever the questions and events happened, so when something new like this popped up he naturally asked her what was wrong, Cynthia looked over and blushed she fiddled with her long, platinum hair.

"um well you you had a wet dream it's a dream that causes sexual desire to build up which is when you want to hug, kiss and have sexual intercourse with someone or something very strongly-" she trailed off explaining all she could about the subject when she got to the topic of relieving the erection "and if if you want I I um can demonstrate the action of masturbation" she said her face red as all hell, Gabriel equally blushing as bad before he nodded quickly he trusted her even with this he had such a strong desire to please her and was willing to do anything to make her happy, "Y-Y-Yes Ma'am" he squeaked out as Cynthia gulped trying to remain her composure for him.

"alright so you-" she began as she pulled his long John's open pulling out his thick, long cock, her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him a mutual desire built up in her as her clit started to throb she bit her lip as she stroked his cock up and down twice talking about different methods and sensitive areas as she did so before letting him lead, he mimicked her motions and after two strokes as he listened to her words and her body heat radiating off her, he cried out as relief washed over him, his breathing quickened and thick strands of artificial seamen spurted out over her belly and chest as his toes curled in and lights exploded behind his eyelids, Cynthia whimpered softly and stood her panties soaked "I I I um-" she didn't even finish her sentence before leaving him to deal with his already hardening cock, the rest of the nite was filled with quiet moans and breathless names falling from both their mouths.

The next few days Gabriel had been almost avoiding Cynthia he'd no longer ask her to accompany him to the showers or bathroom or to his room and if she got to close to him he start sweating and shaking slightly, of course she noticed so one nite at dinner she looked up at Gabriel who seemed deep in thought as he ate fancy lad snack cakes she called out to him "Gabriel?" She asked but he didn't so much as look at her so she stood and walked over crouching in front of him she placed her hand on his thigh and he jolted from his thoughts as he looked down at her his face beat red as she didn't realize what she was doing to him "M-M-Ma'am?" He asked softly before he quickly covered his crotch "Gabriel are you ok?" She asked "N-N-No..." He said softly "I um I wish w-w-wish t-t-too have um have uh s-s-se-" he was cut off as Cynthia placed a finger to his lips "shhhh I I want that too Bunny" she whispered and she removed her finger before gently pecking him on the lips his let out a whimpered as cum spurted out his cock still rock hard Cynthia blushed he was so easily worked up but once everything new was out of his system he'd last a lot longer. 

Cynthia grabbed his hand and lead him to her room before shutting the door "Just follow my orders and I'll make you feel really good okay Gabe?" She asked her voice low and sultry, a cold chill ran down Gabriel's spine and straight to his cock he whimpered as the artificial cum leaked from his cock head, Cynthia striped off her clothes slowly making a show of it, Gabriel gripped the clean crisp sheets as he watched her bend over, her body was gorgeous smooth and curvy in all the right places, Gabriel whimpered as he bit his lip more artificial cum dripping out, once her panties were off she walked up to him like a predator approaching its food, he gulped his breathing shallow his body on fire he couldn't explain what was going on with him but his finger tips and toes were tingling, "remove your clothes now" she ordered in a low tone a subtle gentle undertone he nodded "y-y-y-yes ma'am" he said and shakily took off his clothes till he was naked, his throbbing cock slapped gently against his stomach as it was released his balls tightly pressed into the base of his cock, he was slim and had slight defined muscles and abs he was very appealing to the eye and Cynthia whimpered gently in her throat she couldn't help it sure she'd seen naked guys before but Gabriel? Gabriel was so gorgeous.

Cynthia bit her lip slightly her clit pulsed between her legs as she gave the next order "lay flat on your back." She ordered and he did as told laying flat before she crawled over him they began in a slow make out session he caught on rather well as their hot wet tongues swapped back and forth twirling around each other her mouth swallowed up his moans as more cum dripped down, they pulled away for air he looked so beautiful kiss bruised, swollen lips, panting for breath, his eyes half lidded. With every order she gave he got even more worked up then he already was he was almost drooling really. "well we know you like being submissive now let's see if we can find your sensitive points stay still" she muttered smirking slyly as Gabriel shuttered once again artificial cum dripped down, he tried his best to stay still his left side jerking involuntarily but he couldn't help that one as Cynthia began exploring his body placing kisses down his jaw to his ear, then from his ear to his collar bone, she continued tasting every inch of his skin a clean taste to it she made note of every whimper every shudder every drop of cum that she made happen, till she got all the way to his cock she stopped he was a sweating, panting, throbbing mess cum pooling at the base of his cock as he shook starting at her wide eyed "fingers, jaw line, throat and nipples" she said touching each part gently with her fingertips as she said each part, causing him too let out a gurgling whimper,it was too much it hurt so bad, but so good at the same time he was begging for a greater release.

"p-p-please ma'am p-p-please" Gabriel begged although he didn't know what he was begging her for, Cynthia shuddered gods she was loving this, Cynthia nodded "ok calm down, relax bunny just let me take care of you..." she whispered and he whimpered again crying out shortly as cum spurted out again. "you poor baby you're so worked up" she said and grazed his still throbbing cock "ok ok I'll help you just relax and breath" she said before her mouth wrapped around his cock head sliding down into her mouth, he cried out the hot, wet pressure felt so good, as she moved her tongue up and around sucking little patches of skin and taking him even deeper all the way to the hilt deep throating him, listening to him cry out in ecstasy, the suction just too much ripping whimpers and moans from his throat as hot thick artificial cum spurted down her throat in strands as she milked him dry his ball sack no longer hard as she squeezed his cock with one hand the other working his ball sack as her mouth swallowed every drop, it tasted sweet and hot, it would take a good six hours before his ball sack would be completely full again. 

Cynthia pulled away with a pop her jaw slightly sore from over extending it too long, she wiped her mouth as he began to soften Cynthia sat there cum coating the inside of her thighs as she watched him bask in the after glow, after a few minutes he sat up slowly and looked at her "c-c-c-can I um I uh....please, please y-y-you ma'am?" He asked softly Cynthia bit her lip and nodded "alright just um do what I tell you ok?" She asked they switched spots and she spread her legs open "y-y-you're so so um so wet" he stated blushing beat red "It's from arousal" she answered "you remember how we kissed?" She asked she waited for him to nod in confirmation "now I want you to kiss me just like that but down here think you got it?" She asked Gabriel nodded and leaned down his tongue grazing over her lips and clit gently at first and when she made a string of appraises and moans he went harder sucking here and there eager to please, he dipped his tongue into her licking up and curling the tip of his tongue she wasn't going to last much longer if he kept that up, Cynthia gripped a fistful of his hair as he pulled her vagina closer to his face as he ate her out, "keep going you're doing great Gabriel so good" she mumbled praising him as warmth built up in her stomach as she felt her walls spasm and she gripped his hair a bit too tight "good boy good boy oh fuck yes good" she cried out as she came and he lapped at her liquid eagerly licking it up. 

Cynthia laid there basking in the after glow she smiled goofily "you're so good at that" she said with a breathless giggle as he sat up "I-I-I wanted too p-p-please you like like you d-d-did me" he fumbled with his words blushing furiously, Cynthia sat up "well then I'm glad I pleased you" she said shyly Gabriel went quiet he felt like he had to say something but he didn't know what to say so he tried his best to explain "I-I-I like like like like y-y-you" he stuttered shyly and blushed, Cynthia blushed "I think the term you're looking for is love" she said and gently explained what love was "I-I-I love y-y-you" he whispered softly Cynthia kissed him gently "I love you too we should get cleaned up though" she said softly before standing up "I'm going to clean up you should rest" she said before leaving the room to take a shower. 

About an hour later Gabriel was resting from all the excitement and Cynthia was working on a terminal when they were startled by a huge explosion outside the noise ricocheting off the building and the ground shook slightly before Gabriel rushed out of his room fully clothed, terror in his eyes Cynthia pulled her institute pistol walking beside him as Gabriel with a shaky hand took out his pistol as well, whatever that noise was wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual links 
> 
> Clean suit link  
> http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Cleanroom_suit?file=Fo4Cleanroom_Suit.png
> 
> Blue institute lab coat link  
> http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Institute%20lab%20coat?file=Institute_lab_coat.png
> 
> Laundered denim dress link  
> http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Laundered%20denim%20dress?file=Laundered_denim_dress.png
> 
> Institute pistol link  
> http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Institute%20laser?file=Fallout4_Institute_pistol.png


	3. All Good Things End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia is left for dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter I hope you've enjoyed!

The doors burst open and Gabriel shoved Cynthia out of the way into cover as the dust settled and raiders known as The Rust Devils walked through the doors "I told you look at this place great for the taken!" One raider said "Damn this place looks clean" another replied and then the mr handy robots and protectrons came out to help but they were quickly shot down by the raider's own robots.

That's when Gabriel's arm jerked and the pistol flew out of his already shaking grip, the raiders pointed their guns near the desk "alright come out now!" The first one said Gabriel looked at Cynthia who nodded softly they weren't experienced in combat they couldn't do much except give up "well well well lookie what we have here" the first said "that's a synth ain't it? Ya it is look at his eyes! Their technology is useful ain't it?" Another asked "g-g-get back! Get get back!" Gabriel said taking Cynthia's pistol his hand shaking the raiders laughed wildly "s-s-s-sure" they mocked and laughed even harder that's when Gabriel closed his eyes and fired completely missing and they laughed even more, Gabriel's cheeks turned beat red and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, one knocked the gun out of his hand and grabbed him "let him go!" Cynthia yelled standing up "well aren't you a pretty thing you ain't a synth are you?" The fist asked as he approached her grabbing her face she spat at him as he smacked her across the face "feisty ain't she?" He added and snickered "take it back to the hide out I'm gunna play with this one who says The Rust Devils ain't fun?" he laughed as he told the others as he shoved her to the floor, Gabriel shook violently his body jerking as tears streamed down his face he felt sick to his stomach the food coming up a bit in his throat, he choked on a sob "n-n-n-no! No!" He screamed the seemingly leader of the group turned and snickered again "on second thought hold him there and make him watch" he laughed. 

They grabbed Gabriel by the arms and shoved him to his knees he sobbed as did Cynthia as the leader ripped open her dress wasting no time in undoing his pants, Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut blocking out what was happening he didn't want to watch them hurt her the two that were watching were to busy enjoying the show to notice, the leader dryly slid into her roughly breaking skin as he did so from how dry it was the blood making a good lubricant, he trusted a few times "ya you feel good bitch" he snickered laughing, Cynthia screamed and tried to fight clawing at him, hitting, pulling anything to get away, but the leader punched her so hard her head went side ways and she blacked out.

Cynthia laid there her clothes in tatters blood pooling under her, her back was cut up from the struggling and she had a huge gash in her chest meant for a slow death even more agony, everything was so cold and it was going fuzzy and dark her head throbbed as Gabriel yelled and fought to get away to no avail even if it did take three guys to restrain him, everything kept fading in and out she didn't know for how long but for a time it was quiet so, so quiet, Gabriel was shoved into a cell as the leaders bickered among themselves on how to deal with the synth they had to be careful about the tech but some of them wanted to just cut him open, Gabriel just sat in the corner his head to his knees as he shook all over sobbing he had to get out.

Cynthia slowly opened her eyes there were bright lights flashing in her face she was so tired and didn't want to move as she laid in the now dried blood, "Hey whisper get over here! I think she's alive!" Deacon yelled whisper rushed over scooping her up "she's breathing faintly" whispered well whispered "we can't let her die can we?" Deacon asked "I don't care what Des says I'm saving her" Whisper stated and brought her to the Old State House bringing her into The Railroad HQ "Move move she's dying here!" Deacon yelled pushing past people "What the hell is going on?" Des asked "We found her in the old Boston memorial hospital" deacon added as whisper quickly got to work "she's alive barely we need stimpacks and a blood bag over here stat!" Dr.Carrington yelled, the needed supplies were brought to him and he jabbed them into the four wounds on her body they slowly stitched up as he hooked a blood bag up to her, she slowly came too sitting up slowly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Gabe- Gabriel?" She muttered "Gabriel?!" She yelled eyes wide "woah woah whose Gabriel?" Whisper asked "I I don't know who you are..." Cynthia stated feeling uneasy her head throbbed as she touched it gently "We found you in the memorial hospital, we saved your life." deacon said "You did?....Gabriel is my....friend he was taken by Rust Devils..." She said softly "Was your friend a synth?" Des asked Cynthia pursed her lips and nodded "please don't hurt him!" She exclaimed "we're the railroad sweetheart we save synths not hurt them" des added "But before we get into that how did you come across a synth?" Des asked "I I escaped The Institute with him" she whispered Glory walked over to her "Hey I'll find your friend he means q lot to you huh?" Glory asked taking a drag from her cigarette "Ya I will too" deacon added "I guess I'll help too" whisper added "please just save him for me and I'll tell you everything I know if you want to save synths then we're allies" Cynthia said "Sounds good to me now rest" Des said Des didn't trust her yet but if she was telling the truth that she'd spill about the institute then she's let her join but until then she was keeping an eye on her, Cynthia had talked quietly with the doctor about her incident with the raiders and he gave her comfort even convincing her that hypnotism would work she'd be fine everything would be back to normal, so she agreed he laid her in a separate room and turned the lights off lighting a candle as he began the hypnosis she fell into a deep slumber and when she woke she didn't recall the awful thing that took place only that Gabriel was missing.

Three days it took three days to find Gabriel he looked the same it would seem they were still arguing by the time the railroad found him, he was dirty and smelly but other then that he was fine, Glory lead him into the HQ after she got him relatively cleaned up "Oh Cynthia we have a gift for you!" Deacon yelled laughing a bit Cynthia came out of the little room they had made for her and went wide eyed "Gabriel! Bunny!" She yelled rushing over to him in a laundered blue dress and tackling him in a hug her heart pounding , every fiber in her being shook as she tackled him in a tight embrace nearly knocking the wind out of him, he squeezed her carding her hair through his fingers breathing in her scent "He's crazy about you" Deacon teased "Wouldn't shut up about you" Glory added "Love" Whispered quipped, Cynthia held Gabriel flush to her kissing him all over his face as they both cried when she felt his unexpected arousal, he was so worked up all these emotions flooded his body that it didn't know how to react, he was so relieved and happy and upset and she smelled so good and her warmth was so welcoming that she shoved his head gently into her shoulder whispering that it was ok to just let go that no one would be the wiser, that tipped him a bit over the edge and he cried out it muffled by her shoulder and it sounded much like a sob as embarrassment flooded him. 

Cynthia turned to Desdemona "Can I have a little bit alone with him? Please?" She asked Glory glared at Des who in turn nodded "Yes get me when you're done" she responded and Cynthia quickly lead him too her room shutting the door it was cleaner then the rest of the HQ but not as clean as the hospital she shoved him onto the bed it creaked from the force and she started kissing him with wet, sloppily desperate kisses Gabriel whimpered as the front of his boxers got slightly wet from a spurt of artificial cum "Do you want this?" She whispered in his ear he whimpered and nodded quickly "Y-Y-Yes M-M-Miss Mars" he whined he needed this, this closeness, this contact to feel himself inside her, that's all he thought about for three days ignoring everything else, "Call me Cynthia" she ordered sending a shiver to his cock as she practically ripped their clothes off covering whatever she could in kisses frantic with need and desire covering every inch of skin worshiping his body she slowed once he mewled and whimpered out a pathetic please "do you want me to stop?" She asked softly as she placed kisses across his chest stopping at his nipple as she talked "S-S-Slower C-C-Cyn-" he whispered he couldn't finish her name the way it sounded on his lips was too much and cum spurted in a strand he wanted her so badly, to feel her smooth skin against his, to smell her sweat sheen after glow. Gabriel whimpered and she smirked slowly as she went down on him her mouth warm and wet as she sucked he gasped and whimpered if she didn't hurry up he'd be coming again, she pulled off "Ready?" She asked slightly out of breath he nodded not able to speak he was holding back trying to resist the urge to come, Cynthia slid down onto him she was so tight, warm and wet just for him he let out a strangled moan he almost came again if he wasn't trying so hard to hold back, Cynthia smirked watching his face his decent sized cock throbbed inside her and it felt great, she began ridding him using her hands on his chest to help her she wasn't that strong after all, as she rode him she whispered words of encouragement some of them incoherent as heat spread to her lower belly, she went faster and as hard as she could she liked it a bit rough the wet slap of her ass against his thighs and their heavy breathing filled the air "C-C-Cynthia I I I'm going to" he whimpered "Come on come for me bunny I want you too" she whispered in his ear as she rode him faster still her arms starting to ache and as much as she was loving this she was getting a bit tired, Gabriel's one hand flung to her waist the other grabbed at her hair as he pushed his face in the crook of her neck to stifle the cry he let out cum spurting in thick long strands as he came inside her filling her up as she milked him dry her walls closed around and she kissed the side of his head mumbling about how good he felt and how handsome he look with his face skewed, this went on about a minute as his ball sack emptied of the synthetic cum.

Cynthia panted as she laid next to him, Gabriel had his arms wrapped around her waist his head resting against her breasts he decided he liked this position very much and nuzzled her gently, Cynthia stroked his hair "I'll always love you my bunny" she whispered causing Gabriel to blush deeply he kissed her breast she felt so soft under his lips, Cynthia giggled as it tickled "I love you too my Cynthia" he whispered back his face red with embarrassment, he decided right then and there that they would never be separated again and that he'd never leave her side as long as he lived, maybe in time his over excitement would calm but in some way Cynthia enjoyed it, she enjoyed his over enthusiasm and his eagerness to please her that's what made Gabriel well Gabriel and she loved him all the same for it. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me on this crazy adventure I apologize if it wasn't as exciting as you expected but it was basically a smut story to begin with lol

**Author's Note:**

> Visual links
> 
> Cynthia link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/The-institute-robotics-scientist-636118961
> 
> Gabriel link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/The-defective-prototype-synth-636119183
> 
> Synth jumpsuit link  
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/1/11/Synth_uniform.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160202215702


End file.
